My Point Of View
by Xangel-15X
Summary: COMPLETE "je m'étais rendu compte qu'il était si facile pour moi de tomber amoureuse de lui, c'est exactement comme tomber : sans effort ! Alors que m'interdire de l'aimer était plutôt l'opposé d'une chute..." J.P/L.E
1. Leur Rencontre partie 1

_**Note De l'Auteur:**_ Salut!!!!! Alors me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction ça s'appelle donc comme vous l'avez surement remarquer **My Point Of View**, c'est un James/Lily (comme d'habitude^^) en faite au début je voulais en faire un One Shot, mais finalement ça aurait été trop long, j'ai donc décider de la diviser en trois partie, ce qui fait trois chapitre ^^

Bon je ne l'ai pas encore fini mais ça ne vas pas tarder donc en attendant régalez vous avec ce premier chapitre, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira....

Ce premier chapitre ne parle pas vraiment de la relation entre Lily et James, (en faite ça n'en parle _pas du tout) _Mais rassurer vous je compte y remédier au prochain chapitre.

Ce chapitre est du point de vue de James

_**Disclaimer:**_ Alors bien sur rien n'est à moi, tout est à _**J.K.R**_ ^^

_**PS:**_ pour ceux qui ont deja lu mes autres Fictions, sachez qu'elle ne sont **pas abondonnée**, c'est juste que j'ai du mal à écrire en ce moment par manque de temps et d'inspiration... mais promis je vais y remédier des que j'aurais le temps! :D

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_**My Point Of View**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre Un: Leur rencontre **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**C**'était le temps ou je souhaitais être en mesure de dormir. _Les cours_ !

Purgatoire serait surement un terme plus juste. Depuis quelques semaine moi James Angel Potter m'enfonce dans un ennui plus mortel de jour en jour, pourtant ça ne devrais pas se passer ainsi, en effet j'ai toujours eu tout ce que j'ai désiré dans la vie, je suis l'unique héritier d'une respectable famille de sorciers, je suis le plus adulé des joueurs de Quidditch de la noble maison qu'est Gryffondor (de tout Poudlard en fait quand on y pense bien) , je suis intelligent (sans vouloir me vanter… je ne fais que constater), et je dois surement être physiquement attirant vu le nombre de filles qui me courtisent, je suis également membre du plus célèbre groupe de Poudlard, Les Maraudeurs ! Mais ça bien évidement personne n'en est sur, bien que les gens se doutent que ce soit nous. Laisser moi être plus clair, les Maraudeurs sont perçut comme étant un groupe d'élèves plutôt farceurs qui violent toutes les règles de Poudlard en concoctant d'inoffensifs blagues (enfin pas toujours si inoffensif que ça) contre les élèves ou les professeurs (cela dépend de l'humeur), et moi je fais parti de ce groupe là… en réalité nous sommes quatre : Sirius Celaeno Black ou Pattmol le cœur de notre groupe et mon frère de cœur, Remus John Lupin ou Lunard le cerveau du groupe et le sage de la bande, Peter Daniel Pettigrew ou Quedvert ( _**Nda**_ : _en vérité je ne sais pas trop comment décrire Peter alors je vais dire que c'est l'appendice, il ne sert pas à grand-chose mais il est là quand même ^^_) et pour finir moi, James ou Cornedrue je suis considéré comme étant l'âme de ce groupe ; mais en fait ce qui nous unis est bien plus fort que quelques farces par-ci par-là, en réalité les farce ne viennent qu'en second plan de ce que nous faisons réellement, car en réalité nous sommes des annimagus non déclaré, « annimagus » car il nous a fallu venir en aide à notre ami Remus le jour où nous avions appris qu'il était un loup-garou et « non déclaré » dans la mesure ou nous avions violer plus qu'un simple règlement d'école pour parvenir à cella, en vérité aux yeux de la lois nous serions des criminels. C'est donc sur cette base que sont venus au monde les Maraudeurs, notre amitié va bien au delà d'une simple camaraderie d'école, nous étions frères, bien que mon amitié avec Sirius va au-delà de celle que j'entretiens avec les autres… cella est surement dû au faite que Sirius avait fugué de chez lui il y'a deux ans de cela et que depuis il squatte chez moi… il a fugué car il nous pouvait plus supporter l'endoctrinage idiot que lui faisait subir ses parents sur la _Pureté de sang de la famille Black_ ni les mauvais traitement qui allait avec d'ailleurs, c'est pour cella qu'un soir après les quelques sévices bien sentit de cette chère Mme Black, Sirius à décidé de prendre ses clics et ses clacs et de foutre le camp… pour atterrir chez moi à deux heure de mat avec une épaule démise, une jambe cassée et une arcade qui saigne… d'après lui Phegda Black était de bonne humeur ce soir là. Je n'avais jamais deviné que Sirius était un enfant battu (et je m'en suis d'ailleurs terriblement voulu pour ça) d'abord parce que il n'était pas dans son caractère de se laisser marcher sur les pieds, ajouté à cela que je n'aurais pu soupçonner que des parents puisse être aussi cruels avec leur propre enfant. Mais la vérité étant que Sirius à toujours été quelqu'un de secret, qui n'aime pas dévoiler ses sentiments, et qui se voue à protéger les faibles, c'est d'ailleurs un peu grâce à lui que l'amitié entre nous quatre est née… je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

* * *

_**Flash back**_

C'était un soir, lors de ma première année, alors que je rentrais assez tard d'une retenue avec le Professeur Damstra (notre ancienne prof de métamorphose) retenue qu'au passage j'avais écoper pour avoir oser transformer les oreilles de cette vieille chouette en oreilles de chauve-souris (ah le bon vieux temps… nostalgie quand tu nous tiens… j'en ris encore…) j'ai entendu des bruit venant d'une vielle salle de classe inutilisé, curieux, je me suis dirigé vers l'origine des cris, il y avait quatre élèves dans la salle, trois septième année de Serpentard et un quatrième que je reconnu aussitôt comme un de mes camarade de dortoir : Peter Pettigrew, ce dernier était affalé contre le mur et semblait terrorisé par les trois brutes qui l'encerclait, à cette époque je n'avais jamais compris comment Peter avait atterrit chez les courageux Gryffondor, car du courage, il semblait cruellement en manquer, évidement j'avais tord et mon manque de jugement me révéla plus tard que le courage pouvait se révélé sous différente forme, en effet Peter se révéla être un ami loyal de plus il a été un des premier à soutenir que nous devions tout faire pour soutenir Remus dans sa condition (mais ça c'est une autre histoire), alors que je m'apprêtais à aller inculquer les bonnes manières à ses trois brutes (bien que je doute que je serais arriver à quelques chose) je fus projeté à terre par Black (Car a l'époque il été pour moi Black et non Sirius… le descendant d'une sinistre famille de mage noir… le Serpentard manqué, le Gryffondor raté. Une fois de plus mes préjugés se révélèrent infondé) qui passa devant moi comme une furie et entra dans la classe baguette pointé sur une fille de Serpentard

« Qu'est ce que tu lui veux Bellatrix ?»

Il semblait furieux. Quand à moi, je restais hypnotisé, je ne savais quoi faire, si Black était avec eux ou pas, après tout je savais que Bellatrix Black était sa cousine, je savais aussi qu'il lui manquait une case à cette fille, à elle comme à son petit ami Rodolphus Lestrange, ainsi qu'à leur grand ami Lucius Malefoy… ils étaient tous une futur bande de mangemort, d'ailleurs je me demandait s'il ne l'était pas déjà.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, ne serais-ce pas mon _adorable _cousin Sirius ? Alors comment va cette chère tante Phegda ? »

Sa voix me faisait froid dans le dos, elle était aiguë et semblait légèrement hystérique.

« Mal j'espère »

Apparemment, Black ne semblait finalement pas tellement ami avec eux. Soudain la disjoncté de service (Bellatrix) éclata d'un rire à faire froid dans le dos, les deux autres l'imitèrent aussitôt.

« Je vois que l'indomptable Sirius ne veux toujours pas rentrer dans le rang ? »

Elle avait dit cella avec une petite moue sceptique et un léger sourire aux lèvres. Puis ajouta d'une voix excitée.

« Je devrais peut-être t'inculquer les bonnes manières moi-même, je suis sur que ta mère m'en félicitera »

« Essayes toujours… »

Décidément Black ne tournait vraiment pas rond, qu'est ce qui lui prenait de la provoquer ainsi. Je décidais qu'il était finalement temps pour moi d'entrer en scène avant que cet abruti ne se fasse tuer.

« Laissez les tranquille » avais- je dis d'une voix calme. Ou plutôt calme en apparence car en réalité la peur me tenaillait le ventre.

« Oh mais regardez qui est la, le petit prodige des Potter …»

Cette fois c'était Lucius Malefoy qui avait parlé, son regard froid et gris semblait scruter les profondeurs de mon âme. Bellatrix elle semblait ravie par mon apparition inattendue. Rodolphus lui semblait assez mal à l'aise par mon apparition.

« Mais dis donc, c'est que les nouveaux petits chatons ont pris de mauvaise habitudes à roder ainsi dans les couloirs non fréquenté, on devrait peut-être s'en occuper pour qu'il ne recommence pas, après tout c'est mon rôle de _Préfet_ »

Malefoy leva sa main pour indiquer l'insigne brillant qui pointait sur sa poitrine, tandis que le sourire de Bellatrix s'agrandissait, et que Rodolphus continuait à me scruter et semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, puis il murmura à l'oreille de Malefoy

«Pas de bêtise Lucius, on ne peut se permettre _le moindre_ ennui, souviens toi ce qu'il a dit, et si on commence à s'en prendre au fils Potter, on risque gros… »

Bien sur à l'époque je n'avais saisis le sens de ses paroles, ce que je vis nettement par contre c'est la baguette de Bellatrix black qui pointa soudainement dans la direction de Sirius.

« Attention Sirius ! » avais-je criais, mais il avait déjà dégainé sa propre baguette et la pointait sur sa cousine, un éclair rouge et un violé se heurtèrent violemment et finirent leur cours dans un mur. La scène en elle-même n'avait duré que quelque seconde pourtant elle m'avait semblé durer plusieurs minutes.

« COUREZ ! » avais-je crié aux deux autres en sortant ma baguette d'une main et en attrapant Pettigrew de l'autre. On fonça tous les trois vers la porte, Sirius et moi lançant des étincelles avec nos baguettes au cas où ils nous suivraient (à cette époque c'était la seule chose que nous savions faire et qui aurai pu les blesser.) Nous arrivâmes finalement devant le portrait qui gardait la salle commune, Sirius donna le mot de passe et nous rentrâmes à bout de souffle. La salle commune était vide, normale il devait être minuit passé, je m'effondrai sur un canapé au coin du feu suivit de près par Pettigrew qui tremblait de tous ses membres. Black lui resta debout yeux sombres scrutant les flammes.

« Et beh quel virée » dis-je pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

Pettigrew répondit par un petit couinement et Black ne daigna même pas lever un regard.

« Oh faites, qu'est ce que vous faisiez tout les deux à roder dans les couloirs aussi tard… ?»

J'avais demandais ça d'un air légèrement suspicieux, c'est surement pour cela que Black réagit au quart de tour en répondant d'une voix agressive.

« Et _toi _que faisais tu dans les couloirs à cet heure ci ?»

« Je revenais de ma retenue avec Damstra » répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle ta fait faire » me demanda Peter qui apparemment avait retrouvait sa langue.

« Pas grand-chose… » Dis-je avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, « Elle m'a envoyé dans la forêt interdite… »

Je ne pus empêcher mon sourire de s'agrandir, la forêt interdite, quel blague ! Si elle croyait me faire peur comme ça elle se foutait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude cette harpie. Je vis le visage de Pettigrew redevenir livide, tandis que Black se détendait enfin.

« Alors comment c'était… » Me demanda Black, sa voix trahissait à la fois de l'amusement et une certaine envie.

« Bof… franchement je m'attendais à plus effrayant, je ne comprends pas pourquoi les profs en font tout un fromage, ce n'est pas si effrayant que ce qu'ils disent ! »

« Tu m'étonnes ! » me répondit-il, puis il partit dans un rire qui ressemblait plus à un aboiement.

« Et vous alors ? »

Je vis Black se tendre et Pettigrew se redresser légèrement, puis les deux échangèrent un regard, et Pettigrew dit :

« Nous… étions… à la … bibliothèque », il semblait hésitant, ils devaient se demander si j'étais digne de confiance ou pas.

« Et que faisiez vous là-bas » j'essayais d'empêcher la curiosité de trahir ma voix.

Mais c'est vrai quoi bon sang, qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient là-bas tout les deux en plein milieu de la nuit, alors que la bibliothèque était sensé être fermée, et ils n'avaient pas intérêt à me dire qu'ils révisaient !

« Et bien nous faisions quelques recherches » répondit Black

« Sur… » J'essayais de maitriser ma voix pour qu'ils n'y décèlent pas la pointe d'agacement. Ce qu'ils sont exaspérant à la fin, j'avais bien compris qu'il n'était pas allé là-bas pour danser les castagnettes.

« Je ne sais pas si on peut te faire confiance » avait alors répliqué Peter, finalement, il n'était peut-être pas aussi dégonflé qu'il en avait l'air.

« Je viens de vous venir en aide à tous les deux… alors j'imagine que vous pouvez me faire confiance… je vous jure de ne pas vous balancer si c'est ce que vous craignez » avais-je répondus exaspéré.

« Très bien… on était là-bas parce qu'on faisait des recherches sur la maladie de Lupin… je ne sais pas si tu a remarquer mais il disparaît assez fréquemment, en prétextant toujours que sa mère est malade, ou que son chien est mort, ce soir il nous à sortit que son grand père était hospitalisé, alors qu'il y a à peine deux mois il nous avait dis qu'il était mort, en plus… je ne sais pas si tu a remarqué, mais il à toujours des cernes énorme et semble toujours très fatigué quand il rentre… alors on est arriver à la conclusion que c'était lui qui était malade et qu'il veut pas qu'on le sache… » Black avait dit tout ça d'une traite.

Je regardais distraitement par la fenêtre en contemplant la pleine lune qui brillait de milles feux essayant de réfléchir à ce qu'ils venaient de me révéler.

« Mais pourquoi ne lui demandez vous pas directement, après tout c'est votre ami non ? » j'étais effectivement perplexe, car Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrew, formaient le groupe le plus hétéroclite et marginale jamais vu à Gryffondor, tout les trois semblaient fuir tous les autres élèves de notre année.

« Disons que Remus est assez discret, personne ne le connais vraiment, et il n'a jamais rien laissé échapper sur sa vie » répondit distraitement Pettigrew.

« Mais s'il ne veut pas que vous sachiez pourquoi fourrez vous votre nez dans ses affaires ? » j'avais dit ça d'un air curieux, car je ne pensais pas que Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrew étaient ce genre de personnes curieuses qui foutaient leurs nez par tout et dans des affaires qui ne les regardaient pas (je croyais que c'était plus mon genre à moi)

« Parce que c'est notre ami et qu'on veut lui venir en aide si possible » avait répondu agressivement Black.

« Alors, je veux vous venir en aide aussi ! » dis-je d'un air grave

« Pourquoi ? » décidément Black devrait apprendre à mieux se comporter en société.

« Parce que si lup… Remus est vraiment malade, je veux faire mon possible pour l'aider aussi, c'est vraiment un type bien »

Pettigrew me sourit chaleureusement tandis que Black me regardait avec des yeux ronds.

« Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? » me demanda t-il toujours suspicieux

« Et pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? » répondis-je agacé, « nous sommes tous des Gryffondor, et nous sommes dans la même maison, dans la même classe, et nous partageons le même dortoir, je vous considère comme mes amis, même si ce n'est pas vraiment votre cas, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aiderais pas… »

Sans m'y attendre vraiment Black me sourit chaleureusement, et Pettigrew me donna une tape sur l'épaule.

« Bonne réponse » avait-il dis

Je leur rendis leur sourire, peut-être qu'après tout ils n'étaient si marginaux que ça et que c'était les autres qui les excluait, Black parce que c'était un Black hérité d'une dangereuse famille, Pettigrew parce qu'il était trop timide et Lupin parce qu'il ne parlait jamais à personne, mais ça va changer, je ferais d'eux des êtres plus sociable…

« Oh faites pendant qu'on y est, pourquoi ta cousine Bellatrix ta attaqué ? » je venais de m'en souvenir et je n'avais pu retenir la question de franchir mes lèvres

« On ne peut pas toujours choisir sa famille n'est ce pas … ? » Sirius avait dis ça d'un air sombre.

J'acquiesçais bien que je ne compris pas totalement ce qu'il disait.

« Alors… amis ? » dit Peter d'une voix timidement incertaine, je lui fit un grand sourire et répondit en leur tapant dans le dos

« Amis ! »

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Repenser à tout ça me fis sourire, ce que bien sur Sirius ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Je vois que mon petit Cornedrue d'amour à enfin retrouvé sa bonne humeur ! Racontes moi à quoi tu penses que je rigole aussi ! »

Décidément Sirius avait bien changé depuis cette époque. J'étouffe un petit rire avant de lui répondre

« Je me disais qu'on devrait surement remercier ta chère cousine Bellatrix car c'est un peu grâce à elle qu'on est amis aujourd'hui …»

« Oui je serais ravie d'aller donner un gros bisou à cette chère Bella la prochaine fois que je la verrais… » Répondit-il sombrement, mais en étouffant un léger rire.

Je détourne le regarde et mes yeux se posent sur _**E**__lle. _Elle c'est Lily Rose Evans

* * *

_**Voila voila!!! c'est fini pour ce chapitre!**_

_**j'éspére vraiment qu'il vous à plu!**_

_**Laissez une trace de votre passage **_

_**A bientôt :D**_


	2. Leur Rencontre partie 2

_**Note de l'auteur**_ : Coucou !! Alors, alors me revoilà donc avec un nouveau chapitre, j'ai particulièrement aimé l'écrire, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira…

Ce chapitre est écrit du _point de vue de Lily_

_**

* * *

**_

_**RAR :**_

_**-**__**Bizaroiide-x**__** : **_merci pour d'avoir laissé une petite trace, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira…

_**-**__**Camille**_ : Merci Camille de m'avoir rappelé ce point très important, car effectivement dans cette fiction il y aura pas mal de scènes ou de tournure de phrase qui pourront vous évoquer, la saga écrite par Stephenie Meyer, c'est un petit clin d'œil que je voulais faire aux fans car en ce qui me concerne je suis littéralement tombé amoureuse de l'histoire et surtout d'Edward Cullen ! Alors ne soyez pas étonnés si vous trouvé quelques répliques à lui glissé par ci par là tout au long de la fiction ! (bien que cette fiction n'a vraiment rien à avoir avec la saga Twilight) ^^ :-D, et merci pour ta review ;)

-_**Puky :**_ Merci pour ta review, et voici la suite avec Lily^^

_**-Bella Black 2b**_ : mdr, non Lily n'apparaît pas vraiment de manière divine… quoique ça pourrai être drôle ^^, sinon merci, en effet j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que la rencontre entre les Maraudeurs soit fondée sur quelque chose… en tout cas merci pour ta review ça fait plaisir ! :D

_**-malliia**_ : voila la suite ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu !

_**Disclaimer**_ : Alors bien évidement rien n'est à moi et tout est a J.K.R

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

_**My Point Of View**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Leur rencontre (partie 2)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_** L**__ily Rose Evans_. C'est mon nom, je suis en Septième année à Gryffondor, je suis préfète, et je suis la présidente du club de dualiste de Poudlard… Oh et je suis également l'ex petite amie du célèbre capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor : James Angel Potter.

Voila c'est tout ce que les gens savent sur moi. Et c'est à ça que se résume ma misérable vie.

Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, alors encore moins de petit ami. le seul garçon pour qui j'ai eu un peu d'affection m'a laisser tomber il y'a des mois. C'est à se demander pourquoi… Noter bien l'ironie bien sur ; après tout qu'ai-je de plus que les autres filles ? Rien.

Ma vie à toujours été d'une monotonie effrayante : un père alcoolique, une mère aimante, une sœur qui me déteste et un meilleur ami qui m'a tourné le dos, enfin je dirais plutôt que c'est moi qui lui ai tourné le dos, mais peu importe. Il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de fois dans ma vie où je me suis sentie spéciale, à vrai dire je pourrais même les compter sur les doigts : tout d'abord il y'a eu cette première fois où j'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière, c'est Severus Rogue qui me l'a appris, mon « _meilleur ami_ » pourtant cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus eu à le considérer de cette manière, depuis ce fameux jour au bord du lac, à la fin de notre cinquième année, où il m'avait traiter de sang de bourbe… moi sa meilleure amie, lui mon ami d'enfance. J'avais sentie mon cœur se déchirer quand cette phrase a franchit ses lèvres; bien évidement il a tenté de se rattraper… mais il était trop tard ; notre amitié déjà bien fragilisé, s'est vue brisé. Je ne regrettais pas d'avoir mis fin à cette relation, loin de là je regrettais juste mon seul ami perdu. Le seul autre être humain en qui j'avais confiance. Mais enfin, comme on dit : toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

Puis il y'a eu cette seconde fois où je m'étais sentie spéciale. C'était en quatrième année, durant les vacances de noël, ce noël là j'avais décidé de le passer loin de mon buveur de père et de ma garce de sœur, bien sur j'étais triste de laisser ma mère seule avec eux, mais pour une fois je me suis dis qu'il serait pas mal de penser un peu à moi. Alor je suis resté à Poudlard, je crois bien que cette décision à été la pire de toute ma vie. C'était le soir de noël alors que je descendais prendre mon repas dans les cuisines de Poudlard (inutile de vous préciser que je suis asociale au plus haut point…alors un repas de noël avec tout les profs et les élèves restant non merci !) un bouquin à la main, soudain je me suis sentie entrer violemment en collision avec quelque chose de dur, je fus rudement projeté au sol, mon livre volant à plusieurs mètres de moi. Je me relevais en frottant ma paume contre ma front douloureux, quand mes yeux s'accrochèrent sur une pairs de grands yeux ouvert couleur chocolat sur un visage bronzé et enfantin. Je connaissais _**c**__ette_ figure, elle appartenait un Gryffondor de mon année : James Potter, le seul et l'unique, l'être qui m'horripilait au plus haut point dans ce bahut, lui et sa bande de copains trop beaux et trop populaire. Je me maudissais intérieurement, je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver confronté à Potter et ses pairs, alors je me levai rapidement ignorant la main qu'il me tendait, son visage toujours fendu par un malicieux petit sourire en coin. Je m'apprêtais à grommeler une excuse et prendre mes jambes à mon cou quand il me dit :

« Salut Evans ! Désolé de t'avoir fait tomber…»

Je bloquais net, depuis quand James Potter, le plus célèbre joueur de Quidditch de Poudlard, le garçon le plus aduler et le plus envié, connaissait-il mon nom ?! C'est là la deuxième fois où je me sentie spéciale. Bien sur j'ai vite déchanté, en apprenant qu'il voulait sortir avec moi coûte que coûte, pendant près de deux ans il avait fait de ma vie un enfer, me demandant de sortir avec lui de toute les manières possible et imaginable (et il a beaucoup d'imagination le bougre, croyez le ou non…). Enfin c'est une façon de parler, car avec du recule je me suis rendue compte que ses demandes m'amusait, à sa manière il rendait ma vie moins monotone. Evidement je savais que pour lui c'était plus un jeu qu'autre chose, je l'avais même entendu le dire à son meilleur ami Sirius Black, mais c'était toujours agréable de se sentir désiré. Je m'en donnerais des baffes aujourd'hui. Car finalement après autant de temps passer à me courir après, j'ai décidé que _peut-être_, je devrais donner sa chance a James Potter, après tout on ne pouvait pas passer autant de temps à courir après une fille, si on ne ressent absolument rien pour elle. Et puis surtout, je m'étais rendu compte qu'il était si facile pour moi de tomber amoureuse de lui, c'est exactement comme _**tomber**_ : sans effort ! Alors que m'interdire de l'aimer était plutôt l'opposé d'une chute, comme escalader une montagne : fatiguant, usant, et impossible dans mon cas. Son charme était indéniable, sa gentillesse et son humour incontestable. Je le trouvais parfait ! Alors je me suis dis que pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi résister, pourquoi ne pas juste, une fois dans ma vie, céder, et expérimenter quelque chose de nouveau ? _Grossière erreur_. Ce maudit jour… je m'en souvenais comme si c'était hier.

_** Flash Back **_

J'étais assise sous un arbre de l'autre côté du lac un livre à la main. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et une légère brise balayait le parc de Poudlard prometteuse d'un printemps fleuri. C'était une journée parfaite, je venais de finir mes devoirs pour la semaine et je m'apprêtais à profiter de cette journée ensoleillé… jusqu'à ce que je le vi _**L**__ui_. Lui c'est James Angel Potter, mon cauchemar vivant, enfin ça c'était avant, avant que je ne me rende compte que j'étais éperdument amoureuse de ce garçon. D'ailleurs cela faisait un moment qu'il ne m'avait plus demandé de sortir avec lui, en réalité cela faisait même des mois ! Depuis le début de notre sixième année. Je me languissais de ses demandes, et je me demandais s'il étais passé à autre chose… bien que je doute qu'un jour il fut réellement à moi. A présent il se contentait de me parler comme à une amie, on passait souvent nos soirée ensemble au coin du feu dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Je le vi se dirigé vers moi un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Ses lèvres ! Le fantasme de toutes filles normalement constituais… je me ressaisie rapidement alors qu'il se rapprochait à grands pas.

« Hey Lils ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là toute seule ? » Me dit-il en se posant à quelque pas de moi.

Mon cœur battait trop vite tandis que mon visage s'empourprait et que mon ventre se tordait de douleur comme si un millier de papillons prenaient leur envole sans pour autant trouver une sortie… comme à chaque fois qu'il m'adressait la parole, je me forçai à adopter une voix sereine.

« J'essaye de profiter du soleil ! Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on a une journée comme ça en plein moi de février… »

« Heu oui… tu as raison. »

Il avait l'air gêné comme si je lui avais rappelé quelque chose d'embarrassant. Je m'apprêtais à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand il reprit la parole.

« Écoutes Lily… je sais que… enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que… tu vois en faites je… »

Il gardait ses yeux fixé sur ses mains qu'il tordait dans tout les sens. Je sentis mon cœur battre, et la nervosité me regagna rapidement. Peut-être que finalement tout espoir n'était pas perdu, peut-être que j'allais pouvoir être heureuse, peut-être que… Non ! Il fallait que j'arrête tout de suite de me faire de fausses idées avant que sa ne dégénère et que je fonde l'espoir qu'un jour James sera à moi. J'étais tellement absorbée par mes pensée, que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il s'était remis a bafouillé. A présent il me regardait en scrutant mes yeux comme à la recherche d'une réponse.

« Alors tu veux bien ? »

Quoi ? Il m'avait posé une question. Oh merde.

« Par… Pardon James, je n'ai pas bien saisit… »

Non mais quelle idiote ! Plus conne tu meurs !

« Et bien oui, tu sais demain c'est la St Valentin, et il y'a une sortie prévue a Près-au-lard… alors je me demandais juste si tu voulais y aller avec moi… si tu ne veux pas je comprendrais très bien… »

Il baissa les yeux d'un air triste. Quoi ?! Il pensait que je ne voulais pas y aller avec lui ??!! Mais dit quelque chose idiote au lieu de rester la bouche ouverte à le regarder !

« C'est un rendez-vous ? »

Oh merde. Pitié ne me dites pas que j'ai dit ça !

« Et bien seulement si tu le veux… »

Il me regardait timidement avec ses yeux chocolat à faire fondre… ces yeux où je me noierais avec joie.

« je serais enchantée d'y aller avec toi !» répondis-je finalement.

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

On avait vécu quatre mois de bonheur ensemble, quatre mois parfait, quatre mois de plénitude total, quatre petits mois : c'est tous ce que le bon dieu avait daigné m'accorder à moi, l'insignifiante Lily Evans. Et puis il y'a eu cette nuit, cette nuit où mon cœur était mort, brisé en des morceaux tellement fins que je me demandais s'il serait un jour capable de se réparer.

_**Flash Back**_

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs que jours que James se comportait de façon étrange, en vérité cela faisait trois jours. Depuis qu'il avait reçu cette lettre. Il ne me regardait plus, et ne me parlait presque jamais, il se contentait de m'accompagner à chaque cour, de s'asseoir à mes côté et… et _rien_.

La panique commençait doucement à s'insinuer en moi, je savais qu'il était inquiet à cause de ce mage noir qui prenait de plus en plus de puissance. Il s'inquiété pour ses parents, Aurores de formation, qui devaient surement risquer leurs vies à chaque seconde. Mais tout de même pas au point de m'ignorer ! Le soir je le voyais souvent entretenir des messes basses avec Sirius. Peut-être étaient-ils entrain de préparer une blague, bien que je n'approuve pas leur comportement, je me dis qu'un tour _made in Maraudeurs_ rendra surement James de meilleure humeur.

Le lundi matin en cour, il s'était montré encore plus distant que d'habitude si possible. Son attitude m'exaspéra… mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait à la fin ? Je me promis d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec lui ce soir.

Alors que la journée pointait à sa fin je me sentit de plus en plus nerveuse. Il fallait que je lui parle. Ce soir !

Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à lui demander de me retrouver au parc il me devança.

« Ça ne t'ennuis pas qu'on aille faire un tour au parc ? »

« Bien sur que non. »

« Tout de suite ? » insista t-il en me tenant la porte de la salle de métamorphose

« Pourquoi pas ? » répondis-je d'une voix égale même si je n'aimais pas particulièrement l'urgence de sa voix.

« On y va alors » dit-il en saisissant ma main.

Nous sortîmes dans l'air glacial, le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, et il faisait particulierement froid pour une journée de juin.

Nous n'avions parcourus que quelques pas et nous nous retrouvâmes sous le couvert d'arbres de la forêt interdite. Je l'avais suivi de mauvaise grâce, je n'aimais pas la tournure que prenaient les choses.

« Alors allons y, discutons, » décrétai-je dans un ultime acte de bravoure.

« C'est fini Lily » dit-il dans un soupir.

Je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« On n'est pas fait l'un pour l'autre, notre relation est voué à l'échec »

Il avait dit tous cela en me fixant droit dans les yeux, je scrutais ses prunelles essayant d'y déceler une pointe d'humour… en vain. Elles étaient glacées, ses yeux habituellement si chaleureux et rieurs était gelés, comme figé, on aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient vides… comme mort.

« Qu'est ce que tu raconte James, ne sois pas idiot ! » j'essayais d'insuffler de la colère dans ma voix, mais tout ce qui sorti de ma bouche raisonna comme une prière.

« Je ne veux plus être avec toi Lily »

Ses prunelles glaciales me scrutaient attendant que je comprenne enfin ce qu'il voulait me dire.

« Alors… tu … me quittes ? »

« Oui. »

Je restais incrédule, dérouté par ce que ce simple mot signifiait, j'en oublié même jusqu'à respirer, ma tournait j'avais la nausée et je du prendre appui sur un arbre pour ne pas m'effondrer. Effondrer, c'est exactement ça ! Mon monde venait tous simplement de s'effondrer… la Terre aurait pu arrêter de tourner que je ne m'en serai surement pas rendu compte.

« Je comprends. »

Le calme et la maîtrise de ma voix me décontenancèrent. Quelques secondes passèrent, j'avais pourtant l'impression que cela faisait des heures que nous étions ici. Je le regardais essayant de capter son regard. Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'il éclate de rire à un moment ou un autre… ou alors que quelqu'un surgisse en criant « caméra caché ! On vous bien eu ! »… mais il n'y avait pas de caméra caché dans le monde des sorciers, et ses prunelles continuant à fixer un point derrière mon dos, restaient inflexibles.

« Si c'est ce que _tu_ souhaites. » finis-je par murmurer.

« Oui. Voila c'est tout, je ne t'ennuierais plus »

Il tourna prestement les talons et s'éloigna d'un pas vif, j'avais envie de le rattraper, de hurler son nom pour qu'il revienne, mais mes jambes ne me portaient plus et aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Les vagues de souffrance qui jusqu'à lors s'étaient contentés de m'effleurer, me submergèrent d'un coup. Je sombrai.

_**Fin du flash back**_

Alors voila ce que je suis devenue pendant ces trois mois… une loque, de la marchandise abimé, que personne ne pourra jamais réparer. Je me sentais seule et j'avais froid… j'avais toujours froid. Les vacances d'été ont été un vrai calvaire pour moi, mais ce ne fut rien à côté du jour ou je le revis. A la rentrée. J'essayais toujours de capter son regard, de déchiffrer le moindre signe de son corps prouvant qu'il s'intéressait encore ne serais-ce qu'un peu à moi… mais _**rien, **_c'était le vide le plus total et le plus complet. Depuis un mois il se contentait juste de s'asseoir aux côtés de ses amis, sans jamais parler à personne, se faisant presque oublier. Mais lui on ne pouvait pas l'oublier n'est ce pas ? Quelqu'un comme lui ça ne _s'oublie pas._ Je me sentais ridicule à le scruter ainsi, je devais passer à autre chose et le laisser vivre en paix.

Le cour, pris enfin fin, mais je n'avais aucune envie de bouger… tout ce que je désirais c'était retourner dans mon dortoir et m'allonger, comme je le faisait depuis presque quatre mois, je décidai finalement de me lever, mais pendant que mon corps suivait, mon esprit était entrain de penser à un livre que j'avais lu: _Orgueil et Préjugés_, l'histoire d'amour d'Elizabeth Bennet et Mr Darcy, n'était finalement pas si différente de celle que j'ai entretenue avec James, je l'ai haïe et lui m'aimait, et puis finalement j'ai finis par me rendre compte que je l'aimais également. Sauf que la réalité été tout autre bien évidement, car premièrement, Mr Darcy aimait réellement Elizabeth, tandis que James… et bien je n'en sais rien… et deuxièmement Mr Darcy n'aurait _**Jamais **_quitté Elizabeth, tandis que James était bel et bien partit sans intention de retour… je soupirais, voila que je me laissais emporter par mon imagination, mais après tout j'avais raison non ? Darcy ne serait jamais partit, c'est pour cela que leurs histoire était bonne ! Elle avait une fin heureuse… alors que _Mr Darcy quitta finalement Elizabeth aux abords d'une forêt_ n'aurais jamais été un succès…

Je soupirai pour la énième fois de la journée, tandis que je me rendais compte que je m'étais arrêter au beau milieu d'un couloir, je repris mes esprit et me dirigeai vers la salle commune, je n'avais absolument aucune envie de diner ce soir. Je fis pivoter le portrait de la grosse dame et me dirigea vers les escaliers, c'est la que je _**le**_ vi.

_**Il**_ était la assit dans un fauteuil, se tenant la tête entre les mains… alors pour la première fois depuis près de quatre mois son prénom franchit mes lèvres.

« James… »

* * *

_**Voila, voila ! C'est fini pour ce chapitre**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous à plu **_

_**N'hésiter pas à laisser vos commentaires **_

_**PS :**__** Le prochain chapitre est en cour d'écriture, je **__**Pense **__**le faire du point de vue de Lily, mais bon ce n'est pas encore certain je peux toujours changer… en tout cas je pense le poster dans les trois quatre prochain jours… **_

_**Bisoux.**_


	3. Mise au point

_**Note de L'auteur**_: Salut salut tout le monde !! Vraiment désolé du retard !! mais ce chapitre m'a donner un peu de file à retordre, j'ai du le réécrire plusieurs fois et j'avoue franchement que je n'en suis pas encore satisfaite ! Mais bon tampis je vous le mets quand même ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

_**RAR :**_

_**-Puky**_ : Effectivement James avais une bonne raison de quitter Lily … voici la suite ^^

_**-Malliia**_ : merci pour ta Review ; j'espère que cette suite te plaira… :D

_**-Bella Black 2b**_ : XD, oui je sais, j'ai des tendances sadiques parfois… Il parait que ça ne se soigne pas… ^^ en tout cas sache que tu n'a pas tord en ce qui concerne la réaction de James… je te laisse lire par toi-même :p … Merci pour ta review

_**-Camille**_ : Effectivement, James et Lily vont avoir une longue conversation ^^ je te laisse découvrir :D, merci pour ta review !

_**-tinaT**_ : merci beaucoup ^^ voici la suite

_**Disclaimer**__** :**_ rien à moi blablabla… tout à JKR blablabla

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

_**My Point Of View**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Mise au point**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_« James… »_

Ma voix n'était pas plus élevée qu'un souffle, pendant un instant j'ai cru qu'il n'avait pas remarqué ma présence, d'ailleurs pourquoi en aurait-il été autrement ? Pour lui je n'avais pas plus de prestance qu'un fantôme. Mais finalement, il leva la tête vers moi, nos regards s'accrochèrent, et je me sentis revivre ! Comme si la douleur qui me compressait le cœur n'avait jamais existé…

Il avait une mine épouvantable et ses yeux étaient cerclé de rouge… avait-il pleuré ?

Mon cœur se serra douloureusement à cette perspective, je failli aller le rejoindre et le serrer dans mes bras, quand finalement je me rétractai, après tout pourquoi ferrai-je cela ? Cela ne me regardais plus, il faut que je sorte James Potter de mon esprit avant que je ne devienne folle, je lui tournai le dos, quittant péniblement son regard chocolat, et me dirigea vers l'escalier, je sentais les larmes poindre, la crise était proche et je ne voulais pas qu'il assiste à cela, je me devais de le laisser tranquille, il ne m'aimait pas ; il ne voulait pas de moi… mais moi dans tout ça ?

Tout ce que je voulais c'était son bonheur, et s'il était heureux loin de moi…alors je ferrai ce qui est en ma possibilité pour lui faciliter la tâche. J'avais à peine amorcé quelques pas vers l'escalier lorsque je l'entendis :

« Lily ? »

Sa voix n'était qu'un doux murmure… un murmure qui faisait battre mon cœur. La tristesse et l'émotion s'y entremêlaient douloureusement, alors sans savoir comment je me retrouvai dans ses bras, ma tête enfouie dans son torse, lui semblait me serrai comme si sa vie en dépendait, et moi, je profitais honteusement de ce moment de faiblesse… de ses quelques instants volés… car ils ne pouvaient être que volés, bientôt il retournera à sa vie, et me laissera de nouveau seule me démenant contre mes démons.

A cette pensée je me décollé prestement de lui, et je ressenti aussitôt cette sensation de manque, la douleur qui me rongeait la poitrine depuis des mois me submergea de nouveau.

« Lily… »

« Tais-toi ! »

Je refusais de l'entendre, je ne voulais pas encore tomber dans son piège, espérer de nouveau, je n'avais pas envie de démolir le peu que j'avais réussi à reconstruire.

« Lily, je t'en pris… »

Entendre sa voie était un supplice, malgré moi, je levai finalement le regard vers lui, et mes yeux s'accrochèrent à ses prunelles chocolat, ils semblaient se tordes de douleur. Alors sans savoir comment je me retrouvais à nouveau contre son tors, ma tête nichée dans son cou.

« Viens, ne restons pas là… je crois qu'on devrait parler un peu tout les deux. » sa magnifique voie de velours résonna au creux de mon oreille.

Puis avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de protester, il me prit dans ses bras et monta les marche quatre à quatre les marches menant à son dortoir. Arrivé dans la chambre, il me déposa doucement sur son lit, puis s'assit en face de moi. Malgré l'obscurité, je pouvais encore distinguer la douceur de ses traits.

Je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise, je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée, je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver dans la même situation qu'il y a quatre mois.

« Écoutes James, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne… »

« Lily s'il te plait. Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, j'aimerais d'abord t'avouer quelques choses…» il avait dit ça en regardant ses mains, il semblait anxieux, je n'avais pas envie d'entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire pourtant je me taisais. Je suis peut-être masochiste au fond qui sait ?

« Lily je te dois des excuses… non je te dois tellement plus ! Mais il faut que tu saches… À l'instant même où j'ai décidé de rompre avec toi je savais que ce serai une mauvaise idée… Pendant plusieurs jours je me suis demander si c'étais une bonne chose, si ça servirais vraiment à quelques chose… mais en réalité je retardais juste l'échéance… je me sentais égoïste de ne pouvoir renoncer à toi, pourtant je savais qu'il serait dans ton intérêt de t'éloigner de moi… Je me sui détesté à un point que tu ne peux imaginer ! Mais j'ai pris sur moi-même... je me suis dis que si je me tenais loin de toi… il ne t'arrivera rien de mal… mais je ne peux plus… c'est impossible… je… »

Il semblait devenir fou, pendant sa tirade il s'était levé et s'était approcher de moi, ses prunelles ne quittaient plus les miennes.

Je restais figée, je le regardais la bouche entrouverte… je ne comprenais absolument rien de ce qu'il me racontait.

« James… je … ne comprends absolument rien à ce que tu racontes » dis-je en essayant de le calmer.

« Je me sens si misérable Lily… quand je te vois… quand je vois ce que je t'ai fais ! Tu n'es plus la même, chaque jour je te vois te battre pour essayer de réparer ce que j'ai fais et… »

« James » Dis-je.

Son prénom me brûla la gorge tandis que je sentais la douleur dans ma poitrine guetter le moment de ressurgir. Je craignais vraiment de ne pouvoir y survivre cette fois. Mais il fallait que je le fasse… s'il s'inquiétait pour moi il fallait qu'il arrête et tout de suite.

« James, il faut que tu arrêtes ça tout de suite. Tu n'a pas le droit de penser ainsi. Tu ne peux pas laisser cette… culpabilité régir ton existence. Tu n'y es pour rien… si tu ne m'aimes pas ce n'es pas de _ta faute_… je comprends et je ne t'en veux pas… »

A deux doigts de fondre en larmes, je m'arrêtai pour respirer profondément et me calmer. Je devais le libérer s'il se sentait coupable de ma misère.

« Lily Rose Evans ! » dit-il d'une étrange intonation (de la colère peut-être ?) « Est ce que tu penses vraiment, que je t'ai quitté et que je te demande pardon parce que je ne t'aimes plus ? »

« Euh… ce n'est pas le cas ? » dis-je d'une petite voie, je me sentais perdue.

« Bien sur que non ! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voie forte

« Lily, » reprit-il le regard fou, « as-tu donc oublié tout ce que je t'ai dis ? »

Ses mains caressaient mon visage, et son souffle me chatouillait les lèvres.

« Il n'y a pas de danger… » Repris-je d'une voie amère, comment pourrais je jamais oublier ses dernières paroles ?

« J'ai l'impression qu'il y a erreur Lily… » Dit-il en secouant légèrement la tête, son regard soudé au mien.

« Je pensais pourtant avoir été clair le jour où je t'ai dis que je ne pourrais vivre dans ce monde sans toi… » Reprit-il en caressant mes lèvres de son doigt.

Je ne réagissais pas, je me disais que si je ne bougeai ne serais-ce qu'un muscle, ce beau rêve s'évaporerai. J'étais pétrifiée.

« Je sais mentir Lily, » Reprit-il d'une voie douce, « n'empêche, tu m'as cru si vite, ça été une torture… je voyais bien que je te faisais du mal, et que ça me tuerais, mais je savais aussi que qi je te faisais croire que je ne t'aimais plus, tu me détesteras et tu passeras à autre chose, que ce serai plus facile pour toi… »

« Pourquoi… » Réussi-je enfin à articuler.

« Je… Mes parents ont reçu une lettre de menace… de la part de ce mage noir, Lord Voldemort… elle disait qu'ils devraient faire attention et ne pas se mêler de ses affaires sinon ce serai moi qui en subirai les conséquence… mes parents n'ont pas peur pour moi, ils savent que je sais me défendre, j'ai appris très jeune à faire face à ce genre de situation, et il en est de même pour Sirius et Remus… mais toi… tu sais, il s'en prend au fils de moldus… on dit qu'il les torture jusqu'à la folie avant de les tuer… et je n'avais pas envie qu'il trouve d'avantage de raison de s'en prendre à toi… je ne voulais pas te mettre d'avantage dans sa ligne de mire… tu sais Lily, Poudlard n'est pas aussi sur que ce que tout le monde semble croire, il y'a beaucoup de futur mangemort parmi nous, et pas qu'au sein de Serpentard… »

Je ne bronchais pas, ses mots étaient incompréhensibles parce qu'irréels… alors c'était _**ça**_ la raison… Il pensait me protéger.

« Alors voilà c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé, que le meilleur moyen de te protéger était de te quitter… mais ce que ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment tu as fais pour me croire… après tout ce temps… après toute ses années à te répéter que je t'aimais… comment tu as pu croire que _**je**_ ne voulais plus de toi ? La chose la plus _absurde_ et _ridicule _qui soit ! »

« Pourquoi tu as changé d'avis ? » demandai-je d'une voie sourde.

Il semblait soudain mal à l'aise.

« Je… me suis rendu compte que je pouvais te faire du mal aussi… pendant tout ce temps je t'ai observé, et je n'ai pu que constater l'étendue de mes dégâts… de plus je ne _peux pas_ vivre loin de toi ! »

Alors je me mis à pleurer. Les larmes noyèrent mes yeux, et roulèrent lamentablement sur mes joues. Puis avant même de pouvoir m'en empêcher, ma main s'abattit violemment sur sa joue. Il me regarda d'un air ahuri. La trace de mes doigts formait une jolie marque sur sa figure. Je continuais à pleurer incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

« Lily… » Il s'approcha doucement de moi, puis me prit dans ses bras… que j'étais bien ici !

« Tu sais je comprends parfaitement que tu ne veuilles plus de moi… je sais que je t'ai fais beaucoup de mal et que tu vas avoir du mal à me refaire confiance mais s'il y avait la moindre chance… je serais prêt à passer une décennie à genou pour que tu me pardonnes ! »

Ne tenant aucunement compte de ses paroles je le repoussais violemment loin de moi et je dis d'une voie furieuse :

« Saches pour ton information James Potter, que je n'ai aucunement besoin de toi pour me protégé… je sais très bien me défendre toute seule merci bien…»

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à protester, mais je repris d'une voie furibonde.

« Je m'en fiche tu m'entends ! Je ne suis pas en porcelaine ! Je sais me défendre et Voldemort et ses sbires ne me font pas peur… »

« Lily… » Dit-il avec tendresse en me reprenant doucement dans ses bras.

Je m'accrochais à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait. Mes larmes continuaient de couler et ne semblaient plus vouloir s'arrêter. Puis je repris d'une voie enroué par les larmes.

« Le pire que Voldemort puisse me faire c'est me tuer. Toi tu as le loisir de me quitter. En comparaison, Voldemort, les Mangemorts… ce n'est rien. »

Malgré l'obscurité, je vis les l'anxiété déformer ses traits. Je frissonnais en regrettant d'avoir lâcher ces paroles.

« Ne sois pas triste, » chuchotai-je en effleurant son visage.

« Si seulement j'avais le moyens de te convaincre que je ne t'abandonnerais plus jamais ! » souffla-t-il tristement.

« Cela ne tiens qu'à toi… » Répondis-je malicieusement.

Mes larmes avaient cessé de couler. Maintenant que je savais qu'il tenait à moi, j'avais bien l'intention de le garder près de moi.

« Comment ça ? » dit-il d'un air perdu.

« Embrasses moi… » Chuchotai-je près de ses lèvres.

Sans prévenir, sa bouche se plaqua contre la mienne, et je fus incapable de lui résiste. J'avais l'impression que mes jambes étaient faites de coton. Je me collai d'avantage contre lui ; ses mains mémorisaient mes traits, tandis que les miennes jouaient avec sa chevelure. Mon cœur battait à la chamade tandis que ma respiration devenait halètement. Finalement il se décolla de moi et colla son front contre le mien, tandis que je restai accroché à lui de peur de tomber.

« A propos, » dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin - ce sourire qui me faisait craquer – « Je t'aime… n'en doutes plus jamais… »

Rassurée je me laissé allé contre son tors en poussant un soupire de soulagement, tout cela m'avais épuisé, et cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas dormi en toute tranquillité.

« Dors ma lily dors, tu es la seule à avoir touché mon cœur… »

Je fermé les yeux en souriant… il m'aimait.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Alors voila! c'est fini!**_

_**En tout cas j'espére que ça vous à plu **_

_**et que vou n'avez pas été trop déçu!**_

_**n'oubliez pas de laisser une trace de votre passage **_

_**Merci et à Bientôt!  
**_


End file.
